


【双子北】低热（十）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①时间点在六月初，双子二年级，北三年级②稻荷崎邪教CP双子北，tag会打侑北、治北和双子北，始终是等边三角形CP，请慎入③预计以北信介、宫侑、宫治三种视角展开，本次更新为北信介视角④ABO世界观，加入大量作者的二次设定⑤篇幅预计为中篇，从本次更新开始将连载一段时间的全年龄内容





	【双子北】低热（十）

现在的时间是6点23分。  
北信介顺利抵达医务室。理所当然，里面无人，大门紧闭。医务室通常八点开门。不过，县预选赛和全国大赛前夕，考虑到运动社团集中训练的情况，校医往往主动加班，以便及时处理可能发生的运动损伤。在这段时期，七点左右来医务室求助就会有人。  
大概需要等半个小时。  
北再次确认运动外套的拉锁拉到最靠上的位置，竖起的衣领能够遮挡住整个脖子。在初夏时节用长袖长裤把自己裹得严严实实很不正常，容易引人侧目，但这是他当下能想到的最优解。  
暂时，他不想别人发现自己身上的痕迹，更不想泄露昨夜的事故。  
为过去的失误长吁短叹纯属徒劳无益。既然已经肯定这份喜欢的心情，他希望在侑和治做出决定之前，尽量减轻外界可能造成的压力。  
侑和治。  
仅仅是想象着自己呼唤他们的名字，体内便涌现出燥热和痛楚。嘴唇交叠的重量和肌肤碾压的灼烧，一瞬间席卷了他的知觉。  
疼。  
好疼。  
北没有多少打架的经验，但这种感觉很像浑身上下被人狠揍一顿。每一处创口，每一处淤青，全部张大嘴凄厉地咆哮。腿脚酸软，他不得不背靠墙壁勉强维持平衡。眼前一片眩晕，就连保持呼吸都变成无比艰难的任务。他强迫自己抬起头，后脑勺撞到坚硬的墙面，才终于按下了喘息的开关。  
吸气、呼气，吸气、呼气，吸气、呼气……  
他努力说服自己，他的身体完全可以承受这种程度的不适。而所有超过忍耐限度的痛苦，都是可以靠意志力消除的心理作用。以理智强行平复痛楚的浪潮，他松了一口气，突然意识到愈发轻柔的波涛声正变得湿润甜美，宛如回荡于脑海的余韵。药物似乎未能完全消除快乐释放的毒素，它们依然缓慢地侵蚀着神经。眼前渐渐蒙上一层薄薄的白雾，他感到自己的意识快要被这股温暖的潮水卷走了。恰似突如其来的离岸流，他拼命挣扎，却难以反抗。  
必须抓住什么才行。  
一块礁石、一个船锚。  
他急切地需要一个支点，把自己拽回重复、持续、仔细的日常生活。  
“北君？”  
太过专注于抑制内心的崩溃，北甚至没有听到校医的脚步声。直到对方叫出自己的名字，他恍然惊觉回归常态的最佳道具究竟是什么。  
“老师，请借我体温计。”  
他仓促请求，连必不可少的问候都省略了。  
哔哔。  
在早晨差不多的时间，同样的非接触式体温计，发出亲切的电子音。  
黑色的数字显示在液晶屏幕上。他阅读着电子数据，与脑内记录的近期体温比较，发现比昨天高了0.3摄氏度，比一周前高了1摄氏度。加入将体温的数据图表化，会呈现出一条和缓上升的曲线，不过最近两天上扬趋势明显增加。  
这也是没有办法的事情。  
非理性的潮水渐渐退去，头颅里的亢奋感转为抽搐般的隐痛。这种症状可能由脑补供氧不足引起。北信介深呼吸三次，默默数着自己的心跳，觉得身体状况已经趋近正常。  
——除了那纠缠不休挥之不去的低热。  
“……北君？”  
校医试探性地问。她咬了咬下唇，面部绷紧的肌肉显得比他还要僵硬。  
北思考着该如何描述才能减少发言的冲击性，对方却抢先一步开口。  
“其实呀，我今天这么早来学校，是想趁着人少蹭校园网打打游戏的，哈哈。你看，老师的小秘密都被你知道了，你也别紧张啦。”  
她笑着说，笑声干涩得像砂砾一般。他很容易就看穿了她的用心：她想打破凝重的氛围，营造出轻松的气氛。他领受了对方的好意，但就实际效果而言，放松的效果在她本人身上更明显。使劲笑了几声，校医的表情终于恢复正常。  
“北君，你是去过医院了，还是……？”  
她蹙起眉头，把“我有不祥的预感”这句话清清楚楚地展现在脸上。  
“抱歉，在去医院之前，稍微出了点意外。我想请您先帮我处理一下外伤。失礼了。”  
北敏捷地拉上隔帘，背对校医，脱下运动外套和里面的短袖衬衫。当背部彻底暴露在外，他听到后方传来倒抽一口凉气的声音。  
“颈后的咬伤比较深，我想我需要打破伤风抗毒素。其他伤口比较多，而且分散，我回家自行处理也可以。”他侧身朝校医伸出左臂，说，“如果要进行皮试，左手可以吗？”  
由于青春期是ABO生殖系统觉醒的高发期，咬伤的发生不可避免，因而破伤风抗毒素成为了国中、高中和大学医务室的常备用药。以前北信介在保健体育的课本上学习过类似的信息，只是没想到有朝一日会实践在自己身上。  
“那个，北君……”  
校医咬着唇角，两道长长的眉毛快要打结了，神情似哭似笑，异常复杂。  
“……你就没有什么……其他想说的吗？”  
沉思片刻，他答道：“请您帮2年1组的宫治和2年2组的宫侑各开一张假条，原因和您开给我的假条一样。请您协助通知他们各自的班主任，我认为以他们现在的状态可能不太方便在教学楼里出现，故而擅自做主让他们先回家休息。我把黄色的药瓶留给他们，早上让他们各服用过一片，这方面您不必担心。昨晚发生意外之前，我吃过红色的药片了，受孕的风险不大。因为颈后已经被两位Alpha单方面标记过，我暂时没有去医院接受注射的必要。另外，我还有一个不情之请，希望您不要将此事上报，并对我们的监护人保密……三天，不，最多两天即可。如果是当事人心甘情愿的相互标记，我想应该也不会影响到您的奖金。”  
重新梳理一遍自己的思路，北信介确定这就是自己想要表达的全部，然后结束了话题。  
“老师？”  
他看到校医无力地跌坐在座椅上，弯腰屈膝，摆出罗丹的《思想者》般的姿态，目光深沉而苦恼。  
“北君，我呀，几乎以为你才是校医呢。”她苦笑着说，“连我的奖金都帮我考虑到了，我还有什么可反对的？假条本来就是我的分内之事，宫家那两个活蹦乱跳的小崽子生命力像蟑螂一样顽强，肯定没问题，你没必要替他们操心。我知道你有你的想法，老师也尊重你们的隐私，尽量给你们留出两天的缓冲时间。不过……”  
校医望向他，镜片后的眼神锋利如手术刀，轻轻划开了他未及愈合的伤口。  
“……你真的没事吗？”  
“谢谢您，我没事。”  
话一出口，北发现他不自觉地抬高声调，就像是要连自己一起说服似的。  
“昨晚发生的事情，是我的失误。他们是被我连累的。我……”  
喉咙里苦涩发痒，前一夜尝到的那么多滋味轮番滚过舌尖。  
北信介非常清楚被单方面标记的一方会处于多么被动的地位，也充分理解通过特殊疗程移除标记可能造成多么严重的副作用。  
尽管如此，尽管如此。  
他艰难地移动舌头，试图把话说完，却发现自己有些哽咽。  
“我相信他们。”  
实际上，北想说他喜欢侑和治。但是，在亲口告诉他们之前，他不愿在别人面前说出这个事实。  
他们应该是最先知道的人。  
他喜欢侑和治，他信任侑和治，一切本来是多么顺理成章的事情。如果他能有更多的时间，如果他有机会先向他们告白……  
不。  
北掐断了所有虚拟的幻想。  
为已经发生的事情构建虚无缥缈的假设毫无意义。  
他依然喜欢侑和治，他依然信任侑和治，这就足够了。  
他会等待他们，直到等来他们。

【未完待续】


End file.
